The Kiss
by arizony
Summary: What happened between "Ember Island Players" and "Avatar Aang" to make that kiss possible? This is one possibility. My kudos to Liselle 129 for inspiring this story. Thank you, ma'am for sharing your gifts of writing with us.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the characters, nor rights. I am a simple, albeit untalented, wordsmith.

This occurs between the final battle and the scene in the Jasmine Dragon in the finale.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Aang was frantically pacing in front of the infirmary, his forehead furrowed in anxiety and worry as he looked past the brilliantly polished wood floor. He was trying to get a look at a certain person now working on curing her brother. Never had he been this agitated before. In fact, he was so anxious that he hadn't bothered to change from his battle attire. He had just defeated the Firelord, or the Phoenix King as he called himself, after a long and exhausting battle which he was still recovering from emotionally. He'd endured the spiritual trauma of having to consider taking a life, and had managed to emerge victorious by taking the Phoenix King's bending away instead. Thus he was able to save the world, while keeping his morals undamaged, despite what his friends, and even his past lives, had told him to do.

Now, he had a new battle to face. One that was just as difficult as the first. It didn't involve mortal peril, but was a grave one nonetheless. This was a battle that was won not with bending or clever solutions. No, this battle was far more difficult. It was with his own heart. Before the final battle he had been tormented, and had even faced the person who was the source of his torment. He could still remember the incident that started this whole mess....

_"But I thought after the invasion things would be different. I thought we would be together."_

_"Aang, I'm just confused....."_

_Aang thought about that, and decided he would help her out of her confusion. With this frame of mind, he leaned in and kissed her. _

_But Katara's reaction was far different from the kiss before the invasion. She recoiled in confusion, hurt, even anger instead of shock. Placing her hand to her face, she became angry and stated, "I just told you I was confused! I'm going back inside." Having said this, she ran back into the theater._

_Aang dropped his head to the railing he had been musing at earlier, and began banging his fist against it in anger at the world but mostly at his ineptitude with women, mainly Katara, "Stupid, stupid, stupid...."_

Now, he just wanted to make peace with her. She had rejected him utterly, and it wounded him in ways even more grievous then Phoenix King Ozai could in his battle. He had been foolish to think that she could love someone like him. He was too young, too inexperienced in the ways of courtship. In that vein, perhaps, she would be better off with someone else. But, he wished he could make amends. Other than what was necessary for day to day living, they hadn't said more than a few words to each other and this silence was more disturbing then the incident at the theater. He couldn't speak to her, his heart was too close to breaking for him to even breach the subject. So, she hadn't initiated any conversation, and neither had he. He wouldn't make the mistake of assuming anything again, ever. It was too dangerous for him to do it, for his heart that is.

Now he would let her know that he accepted her decision, her confusion, although it hurt. It seemed that she didn't return his affections, even though he'd loved her ever since she released him from his iceberg. So, now that the urgent need to defeat the Firelord was over, he would leave her alone, no matter what he felt. It was apparent, from her pained expression following that night, his presence was not appreciated nor wanted.

---

As Aang worriedly paced outside, a certain blue eyed Waterbender tended to her brother inside the infirmary. As she worked on his leg, her thoughts turned to a certain Airbender. She was so ashamed and upset with herself. Ever since that night at the theater she had felt the difference in their relationship. He was distant. Whereas he would have normally been nearby and affectionate, he was, instead, cold and impersonal, and she could see the pain in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Somehow she had to let him know the truth. Somehow she had to make it right, because it was all her fault. She had to let him know that she wasn't confused anymore, that she had never been confused. It was all about how scared she was of losing him, so scared that she was willing to push him away just to spare her feelings. But in doing so she'd wounded her friend deeply......

"There", she said pleasantly, covering her inner turmoil, as she finished with Sokka. "How does that feel?"

Sokka gingerly placed his foot on the floor, and put some weight on it. He sighed with relief as he was able to place more weight on the leg. Looking at his sister he gave a reassuring grin. "Wow! That's great, Katara. It's almost as if it was never hurt." He turned his gaze away from Katara and held up his arms in mock victory like the Boulder during the Earth Rumble VI competition.

"In fact, I feel like I could conquer Ba Sing Se!" He boasted crossing his arms as he puffed out his chest to appear manlier and macho instead of being the same boy that limped into the infirmary.

"Yeah, love to see you try. Thanks Katara. While I love being with Sokka and all, having to help him around everywhere was getting a bit old." added Suki wryly, looking at Sokka with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're welcome", laughed Katara. "I couldn't let my only brother continue to limp around like that", she said as she cleaned out the bowl and dried it.

While she dried the bowl, a royal courier dressed in crimson robes came into the room and bowed humbly. "Lady Katara, General Sokka, Kyoshi Captain Suki....Crown Prince Zuko requests your attendance at a dinner to be held in your honor tonight."

"Wow!" Sokka gushed with a dreamy smile coming upon his features as Katara told the courtier that they'd be happy to attend. "A banquet of food in our honor..." Suddenly his face became rapturous with glee. "Do you guys know what that means?" He continued as his gaze turned to the already amused sibling and his smirking girlfriend. "It means there's going to be lots of meat!"

"Yeah, can't you just feel the love!" said a certain blind Earthbender who had just come into the room with a grin on her porcelain face, giving an almost impish look to what would have been delicate features. "I've missed the hero worship."

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can get it out. I apologize that it won't be immediately, though. Work and all, y'know.

I would also like to give special acknowledgement to Shinobi Bender, my Beta. She has born much in helping me, especially considering that she has school, finals this week, and all. I humbly bow to you, ma'am. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the characters, nor rights. I am a simple, albeit untalented, wordsmith.

This occurs between the final battle and the scene in the Jasmine Dragon in the finale.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Aang sat in his room facing his desk with face in his hands, mournfully thinking of what he had to, no, wanted, to do. He had made up his mind about this issue. Because he loved Katara so much, _'so much that it hurts' _he reminded himself ruefully, he had to let her go, no matter how he felt about it. Tonight, before the banquet, he would tell her about it. That way she could move on, find someone older perhaps, someone who she could care about unreservedly like he cared for her, who could make her happy. As he thought about this necessary, yet cruel, task, a single tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

'_I know that I am going to have a hard time getting over her… No, hard time is putting it mildly; I will never get over her. But, at least she'll be happy'_, he thought sadly. Even though he had made up his mind the thought still tore pieces in his already fragile heart._ 'That is more important than anything else in the whole world to me. After all, she is the reason I had the courage and strength to fight the Firelord, and win…'_

Pondering these things in his mind, he looked around the room for inspiration, scratching his bald head, deep in thought, while nothing came to mind. Why was it that he could defeat a despot, hungry for world domination, but was unable to compose a simple breakup letter? He was so desperate he'd even take having Momo around, because that was something he could at least talk to and help gather his wind swept thoughts into a cohesive letter that would express his sentiments perfectly. Something he couldn't seem to do vocally. _'Maybe I should've asked Zuko about this. He knows more about this than I do',_ he thought.

Still, he tried, in vain, to think of what to say to make Katara think he wasn't interested anymore. After all, it was important that he make her believe he didn't want a relationship any more than she did. That way he wouldn't offend her with more of his unwanted attentions. Sighing deeply at the complexity of the situation he began to write:

**"Katara, I have had the chance to think about our conversation at Ember Island but I guess I was wrong about it. There was a time when I thought that you could accept me and love me the way I love you, but I guess it was all wishful thinking on my part. So, I want you to know that although I will always love you with all my heart....."**

"ARGGGH! That's about as stupid as me kissing her at that play! Instead of breaking up the relationship I sound like a lovesick sky-bison, pining for Katara!" he fumed, dramatically waving his brush around in his rage, knocking his ink on the page, blotching all of his writing. _'Why couldn't this be simple?'_ he wondered inwardly as he looked down at his botched message. How ironic that the very instrument of his attempt to break off the relationship was just as messed up as the relationship itself. Never let it be thought that Spirits don't have a sense of humor.

"She doesn't have to know that I still love her....That'll make it worse, not to mention awkward." So, saying this, he crumpled up the paper, still wet with ink, and tossed it aside with a flick of his wrist. After grabbing several scrolls, not wanting to take the chance of another mishap, he began again, hopeful for some better results.

**"Katara, I don't want to cause you anymore discomfort. I'm not going to force my love on you like I did at Ember Island. So if you're confused about it I can understand that. So you don't have to worry about me......"**

"No, no, no. That's no good either. It sounds like the other, exactly like the other. Just not as many words," he said, angrily crumpling up the sheet, using a perhaps more then healthy amount of Firebending to burn it to a crisp.

After 5 attempts at trying to write his feelings, or rather his fake feelings, and thoughts about what he needed to tell Katara to break up, the young Avatar felt like tearing every single piece of furniture to shreds over his failed attempts.

Aang sat back on his cushion, frustrated with himself. _"Why can't I do anything right when it comes to Katara?" _he thought, shaking his head in aggravation. _"All I need to do is help her see that I am not going to try to force myself on her. Why is that so hard?"_

As he considered these tumultuous feelings, he began to absentmindedly finger a round, carved sea blue topaz suspended on a bluish black ribbon he'd pulled free from its hiding place in his belt. He had made it during their travels all over the world when he had some spare time, which was a rare occurrence in itself. He made sure that no one was aware of its existence since he was planning to surprise Katara with its completion, when the war was over.

It was a betrothal necklace. He'd modeled it after the Water Tribe design he'd seen in Katara's necklace, but had included the Air Nomad symbol representing his people. As a final touch, he intertwined the Air Nomad symbol with the Water Tribe symbol, hoping to symbolize their union together. On the back he had carved a dedication to their love. Aang had made it with some help from Toph, particularly on the use of Earthbending to carve the intricate design. He had never told Toph what it was for (though, he had a feeling she knew exactly what it was).

During the necklace's construction he'd been pleased, not to mention proud, of his craftsmanship. Now, however, he felt burdened by it, or rather what it represented. He felt that, instead of being a symbol of love, it was a symbol of his selfishness. Much as he loathed thinking of doing it, considering the time and effort he'd put into it, he would have to get rid of the necklace so Katara wouldn't realize just how selfish he had been. He didn't want to hurt or offend her any more than he already had. He began to toss it amongst the small pile of discarded notes only to check himself for although it was a selfish intent he wasn't quite ready to let go of the one piece he had left of his love for Katara. Instead, he started to place it back into his belt, then reverently laid it on the desk, then went outside to use one of the gardens. Perhaps mediating would help him sort out this mess.

---

As Aang was thinking about what he felt he had to do to end a relationship, a little distance away a certain Waterbender was thinking about what she had to do in order to mend ties with her friend. She knew she'd messed up utterly with his feelings, but was determined to make amends with him, no matter what the cost. After all, it was the least she could do after hurting him.

'_I have to let Aang know what he really means to me'_, She thought, determined to restore what she could of Aang's feelings since she so brutally destroyed them with that hurtful comment.

'_I have to let him know that I'm not confused, in fact I never was. It's just, I was afraid of losing him when he went to face Ozai. I want him to know I was just being selfish in thinking about how hurt I would be if I lost him instead of how he felt and how I'd never really considered how devastated he would be by my actions and words.'_

With these thoughts in mind, Katara quietly went to Aang's room to ask him to take a walk with her as a pretense to talking it out. She was afraid of him being distant with her like he was when he'd first awakened during their trip to the Fire Nation or, worse, when they lost Appa. However, she had to repair the damage she had caused to the heart of the one person who meant so much to her.

"Aang...." she said softly as she entered his room only to notice it was vacant, with a few scrolls scattered about as if he'd inadvertently caused a whirlwind with his Airbending. Knowing there was really no reason to stay there, she began to delicately shut the door. It was almost shut before she noticed a blue ribboned necklace with a gemstone lying in a pile of crumpled notes, one of which looked badly burned. Curious about the contents, even though her conscience bugged her slightly for reading another person's letters, she cautiously went to the desk to look at the curious object.

Katara felt her heart stop and her breath hitch slightly as she recognized what it was. With a trembling hand she grasped it. Finally remembering to breathe she began to trace the design with her free hand. As she picked it up, she could feel another design on the opposite side of the stone. Turning it over, her eyes began glistening with unshed tears as she read the characters written with loving care, **"Katara, I shall love you until the very ocean dries up and the winds no longer blow. Aang."**

'_When did he do this?' _ She thought, amazed at the craftsmanship of the necklace, but awed even more by Aang's devotion. Normally Katara would fancy herself as a girl that would not be swooned by trinkets sent by boys, but this was quite different. Aang had put his heart and soul into this design. So the question was why was it here in plain sight? Suddenly she noticed the scrolls lying around the desk. Curious as to what they were, perhaps a clue to the necklace, she opened one of them and began reading it, despite her better judgment:

**"Katara, I am sorry if I offended you at that horrendous play. All I ever wanted to do was to make you happy, and I thought that I could make you happy. But, I now realize that is not the case. My only wish is for your happiness, even if that means that I can never be close to you. I can live with that as long as you're content. All I want is your happiness, no matter what. Love, Aang."**

As she read this, her eyes began flooding with tears again. The guilt she had been feeling came roaring back to the surface with a vengeance. She had done this single-handedly, the Avatar, no, her Aang, had been deeply hurt by that stupid comment she made.

Despite her best intentions she'd hurt this lovely and thoughtful young man who only wanted to make her happy, at any cost, even if it meant his own happiness. Her tears, long bottled up, flowed freely as she softly cried, almost sounding like an overtly romantic story that she'd normally scoff at, only to be hit with the reality of the situation, "I don't deserve you, Aang. I am such a jerk. You tried to make me happy and I shoved you away....."

Saying this, Katara decided at that moment to start helping heal Aang's obviously broken heart. That was the least she could do to salvage the situation, considering this whole mess was her fault.

With that in mind, she smiled gently, wiped her tears away, and wrote below Aang's signature in her neat calligraphy, **"You make me happy, Aang. Don't ever doubt that. I'm sorry for what I said at the play. I wasn't confused but scared of losing you. I was so selfish, when all you wanted was my happiness. I hope that you can forgive me for being such a fool. Love, Katara."**

When she was finished, Katara smoothed out some of the more persistent creases and, with great care, placed it on Aang's desk. She then placed Aang's betrothal necklace on the note, but not before kissing it. Then, she removed her mother's necklace from around her neck and placed it alongside the necklace Aang had made for her. After this was done Katara left Aang's room and retired to her room with a heavy heart. Throwing herself onto the bed in an undignified heap, she hoped he would see the message she'd left him, praying she wasn't too late to heal Aang's broken heart.

* * *

A/N: I would like to give special acknowledgement to Shinobi Bender, my Beta. She has born much in helping me, especially considering that she had school, finals this week, and all. (She reports that they went well for the most part! Yeah!!) I humbly bow to you, ma'am. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the characters, nor rights. I am a simple, albeit untalented, wordsmith.

This occurs between the final battle and the scene in the Jasmine Dragon in the finale.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was still early in the afternoon as three teens were walking in the palace gardens which, for once, weren't hot and humid. They were waiting for the banquet to begin, having nothing better to do. Getting there was an interesting feat in itself, considering that they had been lost for several hours trying to find it in the huge palace. That would not have been half as bad if Sokka hadn't insisted on not asking for directions because, as he put it, "A leader doesn't need to ask for directions. Unlike some girls I know." That remark had earned him a pebble flung at him from Toph and a smack on the head from the Kyoshi Warrior.

As Sokka stood in the middle of the hall grumbling, Toph and Suki had tracked down a palace servant and asked for directions to the gardens.

When they'd finally gotten there they couldn't help but gape at the beauty of the gardens. Some of them were merely stone filled places with small ponds for turtle-ducks to swim in while others were filled to the brim with exotic flora such as flower bushes and small willow trees, with fountains that glittered in the sunlight. These made the air cool from the condensation as opposed to the normally humid and sticky air of the Fire Nation. Although they had traveled in the Fire Nation for quite some time, they still weren't entirely used to the sultry weather that was common here. It was especially bad on really humid days where the moisture in the air clung to them like a wet blanket and made most everyone except Katara, who could Waterbend it away, and Aang, who was immune to most climate changes due to his Airbending, miserable. But today a sea wind had blown the humidity out, giving the air a crisp clean feel to it. The elder of the threesome were holding hands, looking ever so much like the couple that they were, while the third tagged along like the little sister she had become.

Suki, looking out at the beautiful gardens, had an amused expression as she listened to Sokka drone on with an enraptured expression about the various meats that would be present in the dinner...

".....Hippo Cow, Antelope Frog, Turkey Dove, Jerked Seal Blubber, Pig Chicken. Oh! Then there's the Sheeparoos...."

"Snoozles stop! All you're doing is making me hungry!" Toph barked irritably, interrupting the flow of Sokka's list of exotic meats. Sokka looked back at the blind Earthbender who had stopped walking and was now standing with her arms crossed, tapping her dirt encrusted foot in annoyance, giving the best death glare that she could give with her milky green eyes.

"You don't have to list all the meats that might be at the banquet." she said, walking up to him and poking his chest as he cringed slightly under verbal assault, while Suki, turning from her view, looked on, amused at the whole exchange. Such exchanges were all too common between these two, and, if one knew how to properly handle them, they could easily become a source of comedy.

"It's still hours away from the feast, genius. Thanks to you I'm getting hungry now!"

Sokka yelped as Toph flicked a rather large pebble at his head as she finished her pronouncement, causing Suki to giggle at his predicament. The blind Earthbender smirked in sardonic pleasure as Sokka massaged his much abused limb, grumbling inaudibly as Suki approached the much battered warrior. As she neared him, Suki simply gave a smile and, after grabbing his shoulders, kissed Sokka on the head, while saying, "There, is my big warrior feeling all better?"

Suki and Toph both giggled profusely as Sokka tried to look hurt and proud at the same time. Needless to say, he failed utterly, which made him look like a clown at a Fire Nation circus. As he tried, rather comically, to reconcile his pride he said, "Look, Toph...."

"Hello, blind girl here." Toph said as she waved her hand in front of her face for emphasis.

All of this caused Suki to laugh with utter mirth again. This time she was holding her midsection, to her boyfriend's consternation.

As Sokka tried to retort in a witty fashion, Toph turned to Suki with a sympathetic smile and said, "Well, Fan Girl, I have to say that I'm glad you have him. I'd have to use something bigger than the pebble the next time he tried this. Maybe even a good sized boulder for him. Nah, nothing short of a mountain would stop him."

Suki just smiled at Toph's commentary, obviously in love, saying, "Well, I can't throw him back. So, I guess I have to keep him."

The two girls seemed to share a bond ever since Suki had sat down with Toph after her arrival from the final battle. It hadn't taken her long to realize that Toph had a huge crush on Sokka. In fact, she had noted it after she arrived from the Boiling Rock, when she noticed how Toph acted around Sokka. It was a crush which, not uncharacteristically, he had been totally oblivious to, thinking of her only as a sister. But, it was painfully obvious to her that she really liked Sokka more then she'd let others realize:

_It was just after daybreak, and Toph was sitting alone in the courtyard, feeling sorry for herself. They had just returned from helping Aang during the final battle, nearly getting themselves killed stopping the incinerating force that threatened the Earth Kingdom's very survival. She had finally, after a long time, gathered up the courage to let Sokka know how she felt. However, he, as usual, just seemed oblivious to her, not thinking of what she could be feeling about him. Suddenly, Toph shifted her position in surprise as she felt another person approaching her hiding place._

_"What are you doing here, Fangirl?" she said roughly, sniffling softly as she hastily wiped her tears, hoping the Kyoshi Warrior wouldn't notice them._

_"I just wanted to come by and tell you how much I appreciate you, Toph. Also to say thanks for your help." She said this to hopefully thaw out the ice between her and Toph. It would be best if she broke it upon her gently, considering this was about her feelings, and as much as she tried to act tough she would need this kind of pampering._

_"I also wanted to tell you that I don't blame you," Suki said as she took a seat near her._

_"What do you mean by that?" Toph asked with a quizzical expression on her tear streaked face. _

_Okay so much for the subtle approach…Suki decided to take another approach to the matter._

_"He is a loveable guy, even if he is a little bit off sometimes...Okay most of the time. But still, I don't blame you for liking him." the Kyoshi warrior replied as she played with a piece of strange black metal she had found not far away from the Earthbenders hiding spot._

_Toph was momentarily speechless, something that rarely happened. She was always quick to fling back a retort or some kind of sarcasm. So, for her to be speechless was almost unheard of. She was so shocked by Suki's remark that she blurted out without even thinking about what she was saying, let alone who she was speaking to._

_"I thought that you would be angry that I liked Sokka! Not that it does me any good anyway, he doesn't even notice me." This last was said with a near sob as the blind Earthbender flicked a rock away from her while she sniffed back a tear._

_Suki sighed with a wistful smile in her voice, looking at her directly in the eyes although she wouldn't be able to see it. "No, Toph. I'm not angry. I'm actually kinda flattered that you find him attractive, too. Also, Toph, he does notice you. How do you think that he broke his leg? He was doing everything he could to ensure that one of the girls in his life wasn't hurt. He even sacrificed his boomerang and his space sword for you."_

_At this, Toph dropped her head so that her bangs covered her face and gave a grin that was more like the Toph everyone knew. Not the sobbing girl that she was just a moment before. "Yeah, you're right. He did."_

_Looking somewhat like a certain Waterbender, the Kyoshi Warrior said comfortingly: "Another thing Toph, I'm not jealous or angry about it because you are like a little sister to me. Someone I would do anything and everything to protect. I know that Sokka is heartbreakingly clueless. But he is a guy, after all. We all know that guys tend to be clueless in general about things like this."_

_"Yeah, he is, isn't he...?" Toph brightened up considerably, even though she still had tear streaks on her face, and gave an uncharacteristic wet giggle at that. "But, I don't know what to do. I used to not care about guys at all, and now I feel like the only guy I could ever care about is just leaving me behind."_

_Suki's smile turned even brighter, if it were possible. She knew exactly what Toph was talking about. She felt the same way during her time of imprisonment. She, too, had felt, however slightly, that Sokka had forgotten about her, only to see him again._

_"No, Toph, he's not. He loves you just as much as he does Katara. All of us girls have had someone we had a crush on; the guy that we just knew was the one. But, as we grow and mature, we find that it was just that, a crush. There's someone out there whom destiny has already chosen for you. Someone who is worthy of the worlds greatest Earthbender." With this, Suki gave Toph a heartfelt hug, placing the piece of black metal into her hand, whispering to her: "I think you lost this."_

_Uncharacteristically Toph hugged her back, albeit roughly, in her manner of showing affection. "Thanks Fangirl. I appreciate this." She said emphatically. With a quick flick of her fingers, she effortlessly molded the space metal into a bracelet and placed it around her wrist._

_With a semi-serious voice, Suki continued: "Oh, and Toph, if Sokka and I were to ever break up, I will be sure to send you the fastest hawk there is to let you know."_

_"Thanks Suki. I guess that I have two sisters now, don't I. Correction, a sister and one overly motherly friend that is utterly annoying at times."_

_At this both girls laughed at Katara's expense and got up to rejoin the Gaang._

As they continued to walk through the gardens smiling and remembering their experience together, Suki noticed Toph's face began to grow into a strange frown. Stopping her stroll with a confused Sokka, she asked: "Toph, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Twinkletoes is close by. He's meditating, but something is wrong, or different at least."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, his thoughts interrupted. He was still thinking of the various meats and the fun he would have with his girlfriend after the feast was over.

Toph wasn't sure if she should tell them what exactly was going on. She had helped Aang craft Katara's betrothal necklace, or at least she thought it was Katara's betrothal necklace. He'd never told her what it was for, or even hinted at the possibility, but she had pretty much guessed it was for her. After all, the way his heart started racing, and the way he seemed to become tongue tied every time Katara came anywhere near was pretty much a dead giveaway.

Ever since he had finished crafting it, he had kept it hidden with him. Now, as she sensed his presence the necklace wasn't there. If he had given it to Katara, Toph was certain that everyone would have known about it. Katara wouldn't have been able to keep THAT piece of news to herself. So, instead, Toph searched for the necklace and for Katara.

To her surprise, she found Katara to be in her room on her bed. Her heartbeat and breathing patterns seemed to be of someone who was upset, not joyful. The necklace, on the other hand, was on the desk in Aang's room. But, wait. She concentrated further, oblivious to Sokka and Suki's questions and concerns.

_"That's strange"_, thought Toph as she 'saw' the room in full._ "There are two necklaces there."_ One of them was the necklace which Aang had crafted and the other one was the necklace that was normally around Katara's neck. _"What gives?"_ she thought. A look of confusion flickered across her face as she allowed herself to drift back to reality where a concerned Sokka and Suki were waiting for her.

"Toph, what is wrong?" asked Suki. She was worried when she'd stopped walking, but when Toph ceased to answer her questions she'd suspected something amiss. Sokka was on the verge of shouting at the Blind Earthbender when she finally came to herself.

"I don't know." The young Earthbender said, her face scrunching up into a mask of concern and confusion. It was obvious that something was bothering her, but, unlike Sokka, Suki waited for Toph to tell them what was happening.

"There's something off about Aang, though. Fangirl, I need you to come with me to check on something." As she said this she grabbed Suki's arm away from Sokka's embrace. Sokka, for once, offered no protest at this intrusion of intimacy as the Toph pointed in the other direction, the left passage through the gardens, and said: "Sokka, Aang is that way..." Without waiting for a response she practically dragged the Kyoshi Warrior to Katara's door. Toph knocked at the door softly, which was uncharacteristic of the brash Earthbender that Suki knew, and asked in a quavering, almost plaintive, very un-Tophlike voice, "_Katara.....?_"

ooOoo

As the two girls left him running towards Katara's quarters, Sokka walked off to the left in the direction indicated by Toph, with a determined set to his jaw. Although he was confused, mainly because he had not understood much of the exchange, one thing was for certain, something was wrong. There was very little that rattled the Earthbender, so if she was distressed and unfocused there must be something amiss. Rounding the corner, he suddenly came upon a serene reflection pond with a willow tree towering over it. There he saw Aang sitting in a lotus position, obviously in meditation, but also painfully agitated about something.

Feeling the Warrior's presence, the Airbender opened one eye and looked at Sokka in a tired, decidedly dejected, and slightly irritable manner, and said: "Meditating here. Is there something wrong?"

The Water Tribe teen knit his eyebrows in a mixture of confusion and worry as he approached annoyed Aang. He was never this agitated when someone interrupted his mediations. _"Something must be on his mind,"_ he thought as he took a seat beside the young Monk.

"I wouldn't know, no one tells me anything." He said in his most superior voice, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender, hoping to illicit a snort or at least a giggle from him. Seeing as it was failing miserably, he said concernedly: "You okay buddy? You seem so…" He paused trying to think of something that that would apply to him at this time. "Glowy." He decided since he did glow it up for the final battle.

Despite what might say about him, Sokka was actually a perceptive guy...outside of girly things that is, and from what he could see, his young friend was far from okay. Aang's normally lively and mischievous grey eyes were instead a dull color, almost dead, ashen grey, lacking the inner life and serenity they normally exuded. They seemed to be the eyes of someone who had suffered extremely, causing them to age beyond their years.

Aang gave a heavy sigh of grief. This was just like time before the final battle when they were discussing Ozai's potential demise. "I'm alright, Sokka." He gave a half-hearted grin to illustrate that everything was superb but it only deepened Sokka's suspicions. Aang was never one to brush off something unless he was trying to avoid the issue, like after the invasion about finding a Firebending teacher.

"I just had to meditate to seek some answers. I have to do something that I don't really want to do. But, to achieve true peace and balance for someone else, I have to do it."

Sokka moved forward gingerly, not sure what to do about this new piece of information. This was Katara's realm after all, comforting Aang. He was really no good at the comforting thing, or so Zuko told him, and so he had experienced for himself.

"Aang", he said, worriedly placing his arm across the monk's shoulders, failing to present his usual bravado and confidence. "What do you have to do that's so painful? It can't be any worse then facing Ozai right? We're team Avatar, remember? You can always depend on us to stand behind you in anything you have to do. No matter what happens, you are never alone."

As Sokka said this, Aang's attempt to at least remain calm during this unfortunate interruption became even more difficult to maintain as he stared into the rocky ground. Then like a dam breaking under the stain of a flood, Aang began to talk about how he fell in love with Katara. It seemed that he was unable to contain the boiling emotions which were threatening to shred what little of his heart was left. He abruptly pushed Sokka's comforting arm off and began to pace, throwing his arms up and around, gesturing wildly, as he let out all of his anger and frustration. As he was speaking the reflection pond began to flail and wave in response to his actions and emotions rather like what water did when Katara was in a huff or furious about something.

"Sokka, I don't want to let her go. But I have to do this. That kiss…meant nothing to her. Our time in cave was nothing for her either. She doesn't care for me like I care for her. I told her how much I cared for her back at Ember Island, and I found out that I was a fool. Just like in the play, she only sees me as a little kid, a little brother. Yet, I still love her, so I have to let her go. Now I have to make her think that I am willing to be happy for her. Even though she doesn't really care for me, or she doesn't want me." This last was said so softly, that Sokka almost didn't hear it.

The older boy sat there for a moment as he tried to absorb all the information that he'd just received. Here was someone that he initially mistrusted and now loved like a brother. Now he was so brokenhearted Sokka didn't know quite what to do with this. He'd known for a while that Aang had a thing for his sister, just not how deeply it went. In fact he had seen it at the beginning, so long ago at the South Pole, when he was taken by Zuko. He once again wished that Katara were here instead of himself. She was always good at comforting Aang.

ooOoo

Katara heard a soft knock on her door as sobbed softly into her sheets, then Toph's voice asking timidly, "_Katara...._?"

That was odd. Toph usually bashed her way into her room rather then knocking. Getting up from her bed, she quickly drew some water from the basin on the dresser and washed off, making sure to remove all traces of her tears. Before she went to the door, she made sure to fix her hair for any potential messes. As she opened it she saw both Toph and Suki standing there concerned. Okay, this was odd. Could they possible know what was going on? Katara, with a forced smile trying to hide her turmoil, ushered them both into her room and offered them chairs in the parlor portion of her suite.

"Hi, Toph, Suki. What's happening?"

"Well, we thought you might tell us" Toph replied bluntly. As she did so, she noticed that she had been correct with her 'sight'. Katara's wasn't wearing her mother's betrothal necklace like she would usually be. "Aang's meditating near the reflection pond, and he seems to be disturbed. Do you know what happened?"

Katara couldn't keep up the facade any longer. At the mere mention of Aang her smiling face fell, taking on the woebegone look of one who had just lost their nearest and dearest friend. Her eyes glistened as tears threatened to fall. "I'm afraid that I really messed things up this time," she sobbed. "Back on Ember Island Aang asked me about us. He said that he thought we would be together after he kissed me during the invasion....I was scared at the time so I told him that I was confused."

Normally Toph would have exulted over her ability to "see" things through vibrations in both metal and earth. Of course she had 'seen' them together at Ember Island but she couldn't hear what was being said. Right now, though, she realized that this was not what Katara needed to hear about, her spying on them that is. So she uncharacteristically kept quiet, nodding her head to let Katara know she was listening.

Suki was the first to speak up, "Wait, you said what?"

"That I was confused. Then he kissed me, and I exploded and ran back into the theater. I was scared that I would lose him, and I didn't want to get hurt like at Bah Sing Se, or when my mother died. I haven't spoken to him since then. I pushed him away, the one person I love, truly love. " She began sobbing uncontrollably, rather ironically like her character in the Ember Island Player's version of events.

Suki wrapped her in a hug, comforting the young woman before she began again, sniffling loudly as she spoke, "Finally, today, I got enough courage to go to his room to talk with him, to tell him that I love him, and he wasn't there. As I was leaving I found a betrothal necklace he made for me, and notes he wrote where he had tossed the necklace. He thinks I don't love him at all. He is planning on letting me slip through his fingers because he thinks I don't care for him. Worse of all, it's my fault! I've hurt him, and I'm afraid it might be too late to do anything about it." At this, Katara began to cry pitifully holding her sides and the tears spilled over. Toph moved over to her and pulled herself in with Suki, hugging her close.

"Katara", Suki stated, "When you tell a guy that it's like telling them that you aren't interested. You have to tell Aang how you feel. He'll understand. He always understands."

"B-b-b-but he wrote out pages practicing to say that he doesn't want me. I've hurt him so much that he's said he is willing to just let me go so I can find someone else that I like. But I don't want anyone else, only him. He makes me happy and I can't see myself with anyone else but him." She said hiccuping through her tears.

"I even wrote a note on the bottom of one of his, telling him that. B-b-but, I'm afraid that he won't read it, or more importantly that he won't believe it. I'm afraid that he won't even see it......I even put the betrothal necklace he made for me on top of the note and laid my mother's necklace on it too so he would notice it. I don't know what to do anymore. What if he really leaves me? I don't know if I could stand it." As she said this she broke down, but this time her crying was dry because all the tears were shed.

"We've got our work cut out for us, Fan Girl" Toph stated deadpan, looking at Suki. "If I have ever seen anyone who deserved each other it's Aang and Katara. They have both been through so much, why can't they just be happy?"

"You're right, Toph. We have to get them both to see what is going on." As she said this, Suki decided that she needed to talk with Iroh. He might know what to do with this mess. After all he should have experience with these matters.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so late. My Beta, Shinobi Bender, almost had it ready before Christmas and I found a few problems with my original and made the mistake of sending a corrected copy to her _JUST BEFORE CHRISTMAS._ Can we say, BAD IDEA? Shinobi, mea culpa. I'm sorry. To all my readers, I promise that I won't be so _Sokka-like_ in the future.

Once again, please read and review. Anything that is worthy in this story is because of my ever suffering Beta, Shinobi Bender. If something isn't quite right, well, please let me know. That is my department.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the characters, nor rights. I am a simple, albeit untalented, wordsmith.

This occurs between the final battle and the scene in the Jasmine Dragon in the finale.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Steam and a fragrant aroma danced through the air as Iroh brewed some of his famous Jasmine tea. Picking up a cup, he hesitated momentarily, then claimed two more from the shelf, placing all three cups on a tray. As he removed the steaming pot from the stove, the door opened and two very familiar figures entered the room.

"General Iroh...." said Suki.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of two such lovely ladies visiting me?" General Iroh asked as he carried the tray to the table and invited Suki and Toph to join him.

"We need your advice," Suki replied as she and Toph sat down.

"Advice," said Iroh, "is best served with a cup of tea." So saying, he poured the steaming tea into the three cups, handing one to each of the two girls before taking the third cup and sitting down.

Closing his eyes, Iroh savored the fragrance of the tea, then took a sip. He sighed in contentment, looked at Suki and Toph, smiled, and said, "Now, what is your question?"

**oooOooo**

Aang's shoulders slumped as he hung his head. He felt the tension of the past days slip away from him. Somehow, it seemed as if a great weight had been lifted from him. Expressing himself to Sokka, letting someone else know of the burden upon his heart, had relieved him of some of the stress and pain.

Sokka, for his part, didn't quite know what to say. One thing he did know, though, was that Katara was very good at hiding her true feelings about things. He also knew she had been somewhat despondent ever since Ember Island.

Picking himself up from where he sat near the pool, Sokka walked over to Aang and placed his arm over his shoulder, "Hey, Aang, there's something I think you should know...."

**oooOooo**

"So, Katara believes that Aang wants to break up with her, and Aang believes that Katara has no feelings for him," Iroh said as he took another sip of his tea. "Hmmmm. This is news of some concern. The duty of the Avatar is to keep balance and peace. He cannot do this effectively if he is not at peace himself. Of course, to achieve true balance he must have his second half, the one who completes him."

"Yes," said Suki. "And we had always assumed that was Katara."

"Even Katara and Aang assumed that," added Toph. "But since that play at Ember Island, Aang believes Katara doesn't love him. Katara is depressed, and from the way she described those scrolls she read, Aang is, too."

"This is a problem," mused the old general. "Come, let us have another cup of tea and consider what has to be done." Saying this, he proceeded to take the pot back to the stove to brew another pot of tea.

As he did this, he smiled. Katara was fortunate that she had two friends like Suki and Toph. Suki had learned as a Kyoshi warrior that there was a time for action and a time to contemplate what must be done. Toph, as a master earthbender, had learned to listen to the earth before she acted. Both of these skills would be needed to help Katara and Aang find the balance and peace they both sought.

"Perhaps Katara would like some tea. Would you ladies invite her to enjoy some with us?"

**oooOooo**

"Aang, I don't believe Katara doesn't care for you. I think she was just concerned about your battle with Ozai."

Having said this, Sokka gave a sigh and added, "Aang, I just don't want you to make the same mistake I almost made with Suki. I don't want to see Katara and you sacrifice your lives just because Katara was afraid to tell you she loves you. You need to take the initiative and tell her"

"**BUT I DID TELL HER, SOKKA, AND SHE LET ME KNOW WHAT SHE THOUGHT."** Aang gestured wildly as he shouted. The water in the reflecting pool boiled and crashed against the stones around the edges in response.

"No, Aang, she told you what she wanted you to think. She's good at that. Since our mother died, she's always sacrificed her own self interests for what she thought was best for the people she loves."

As Sokka said this, Aang's eyes began to widen with a newfound understanding. _'Of course, that was what she was doing at that play. She was placing me, my life and safety, ahead of her love for me. It all makes sense now....WAIT! Did Sokka just say that she loves me?"_

"But Sokka, if that's true, why has she been avoiding me since I defeated Ozai?"

"Well, Aang, I would say you were avoiding her, too. Knowing Katara, she probably feels guilty for what she's put you through. You said you have to ensure her peace and balance. Okay, do it. Tell her what you told me. Let her know you're willing to wait for her decision, but do it in person."

**oooOooo**

"Ah, yes. Tea, especially Jasmine tea, is best for contemplating tough decisions." As he said this, Iroh poured four steaming cups of fragrant Jasmine tea, one for each of his guests and himself.

Katara was sitting between her friends. It had taken both Toph and Suki to "convince" her to come with them. Now that she was here, she began to hope a little bit more. As Toph said, "Iroh has a way with advice and tea."

"Now, Katara, do you like your tea?" Iroh asked as he took a sip of steaming tea.

Katara took a sip, closed her eyes, and felt the soothing effects of the Jasmine tea wash over her entire body. It calmed her mind, making her feel hopeful and at peace.

"It tastes wonderful," she murmured as she enjoyed the taste and calming influence of the tea.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Iroh said as he took another sip. "Now, tell me what makes you happy..."

As he said this, Katara closed her eyes, and a small smile began to creep over her face. "Aang. He makes me happy. Just the thought of his love for me. When I found his betrothal necklace and the scrolls, it just made me even happier to think that he thought of me in that way. To think that he loves me so much that he's willing to be in pain so that I might be happy...." As she said this, Katara's smile spread so that her whole face was aglow. "I thought, when my mother died, that I would never see another who had that kind of love. But Aang has shown me that same kind of love...."

"Ah, I see, so what is the problem?"

Now, a small frown started on her face,. "I've hurt him. He thinks I don't care for him, and he's willing to let me go, to lose me, so I can be happy......"

"Ah, so his love is so great he is willing to let you go. Hmmmm. That is rather hard, isn't it? Here, your cup is empty, let me offer you another cup of tea."

So saying, Iroh poured Katara some more tea, then sat back down.

"What do you think he would do if you were to go to him, tell him of your love? Would he still let you go?"

"But I did go to him. Only he wasn't there. Now I'm afraid I may be too late," sobbed Katara.

"So," continued Iroh. "You have not told him of your love?"

"No...." Katara replied.

Iroh thought a moment. "Let me tell you a story," he said:

_'There was once a man and a woman who loved one another. The day came for their wedding. While they were celebrating, they ran out of tea, so the new wife went down to the cellar to get some more. As she was coming back up, she noted an axe stuck in the ceiling__,__ above the stairs. She immediately sat down and began to sob. Her mother, wondering where her daughter was, came down to look for her, only to find her sobbing on the stairs._

_'What are you doing?' her mother asked._

_'Oh, mother, I was getting the tea__,__ and had started back up the stairs. I was thinking of the day we would have a son and how he would one day come down here to get tea for us. Then, as I started back up the stairs, I saw that,' she said, gesturing to the axe. 'Then I thought of how one day, when our son was coming back up the stairs, the axe might fall, striking and killing him_

_As she said this, she began sobbing anew, only now, she was joined by her mother, who was sobbing as well._

_Her father, wondering where they were, went in search of his daughter and his wife. He found them both sitting on the stairs, sobbing._

_'Why are you sitting here, crying?' he asked._

_Both women pointed to the axe and repeated the story. At this, the father sat, wrapped his arms around both his wife and daughter, and joined them in mourning his grandson._

_Soon, the groom, wondering where everyone had gone, came to look for them. He found them, huddled together, crying for their lost son and grandson._

_'Why are you all crying?' he asked._

_They explained the chain of events to him. Upon hearing this, the new husband reached up, grasped the handle of the axe, and pulled it free, thereby removing it._

"The lesson here is......"

"Don't accept something as already being true, just because it _could_ happen. Do something to actively prevent it," proclaimed Katara, a little smile toying at her lips as she wiped away her tears.

Iroh smiled in response. "Truly, destiny has chosen you to walk beside the Avatar. Only one as perceptive and understanding as yourself could fulfill that role. Aang has great love for you. But you have that same depth of love. The kind of love which is able to see, even when life is darkest." Saying this, Iroh smiled and took another sip of his tea.

**oooOooo**

"Then, you're saying it's my fault that she was avoiding me?" Aang asked, tears seeming to loom in his eyes.

"Well, yeah, but it's Katara's fault, too. I mean, what's the worst that could happen if you told her? You already thought she didn't love you. Just tell her, and tell her soon. Maybe tonight, during dinner. Take her out onto the balcony or something, and tell her."

"Wait!!! Did you just tell me to talk to Katara about my love?"

"Yes, Aang. I did. And, before you ask, yes, I approve. I don't think Katara could do better than you. I mean, you're the Avatar, one of the most honorable guys there is, and I know she'd be safe with you."

As Sokka talked with him, Aang's eyes, which had seemed lifeless and devoid of any joy, began to glow with hope. A soft smile drifted across his face as he contemplated Sokka's words._ 'Katara loved him. HIM. The goofy kid from the iceberg.'_

"Do you really think Katara loves me?" Aang asked, his eyes glistening with hope, the tears forgotten with the words that Sokka had spoken.

"Yeah, I think she does. I mean, what's not to love? You're the Avatar. And, Aang, when you tell her, please, be careful with her. She may seem strong, but she's really fragile underneath it all."

Saying this, Sokka got up and began to walk back towards the palace. Now that Aang seemed to be feeling better, something else was calling to him again.

"Oh, by the way, Aang, it looks like it's getting late. We should go back to our rooms and get ready for the banquet. Now, where was I, oh, yes.....Sheeparoos, and ........"

Sokka's voice faded as he walked back the way he had come. Meanwhile, Aang, with a smile on his face, also began walking back to the palace. He could no longer hear Sokka's litany of meats. He was too busy thinking about what Sokka had said, that Katara might actually love him. His heart was still fragile, but the flame of hope was sending a warmth through his body that he had almost forgotten could exist. He hoped Sokka was right, that Katara did care for him. As he was thinking these thoughts, he entered his room and began to ready himself for the banquet. While he did so, he thought about the necklace lying on his desk. He didn't want anyone to find it. It was something that should be kept a secret until he knew for sure whether Sokka was right or not.

Thinking about this, he absentmindedly picked up the necklace without looking. As he did so, something seemed odd. The necklace felt different. He had learned it by feel as he created it, hidden it in his sash, and taken it out occasionally as he thought about the girl he loved. Now, however, there was something different about that familiar necklace. As he pondered this, he looked down at it. This wasn't the necklace he had labored so long and hard on! Wait...this looked like Katara's mother's necklace! As he realized that, he glanced down at the desk and saw his necklace lying there. Underneath it was a note. He recognized his own handwriting, but there was someone else's handwriting at the bottom of the note. Upon picking up the necklace he had crafted for Katara, he read the note.

**'You make me happy, Aang. Don't ever doubt that. I'm sorry for what I said at the play. I wasn't confused but scared of losing you. I was so selfish, when all you wanted was my happiness. I hope you can forgive me for being such a fool. Love, Katara.'**

As he read these words, Aang's tears began anew. Only this time, he was shedding tears for what he had almost done. _How could Katara think she was the fool?__ HE was the fool. To think he had almost thrown away the love of such a wonderful girl as Katara. _ As he thought about this, Aang realized he had done exactly what he had vowed not to do. He had assumed Katara didn't love him. In doing so, he had almost hurt her worse than he thought he had been hurt.

_'I have to make it right with her'_, he told himself._ 'I have to let her know I'm the fool. She's the most wonderful, most beautiful, and the most caring girl in the world, and I almost let her go__,__ because I'm such a fool.'_

As he told himself this, he carefully moved both necklaces to his sash and finished preparing for the banquet.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to Liselle129. Ma'am, you have done a masterful job in helping me get the story updated and posted in this short an amount of time. Thank you SO much for stepping in Shinobi/Dragon Firebender's shoes to assist me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the characters, nor rights. I am a simple, albeit untalented, wordsmith.

This occurs between the final battle and the scene in the Jasmine Dragon in the finale.

* * *

**Chapter V**

The banquet room was resplendent with colors. Colors representing every nation were evident, everything from Earth Kingdom greens to Water Tribe blue and Fire Nation reds, but, most especially, Air Nomad golds and browns. As if this weren't surprising enough, there were windows thrown open where no one had known they even existed. The entire room was awash in color, with sunlight illuminating everything. Where once only flickering flames and shadows had ruled, now there was a liveliness which no one had ever thought could exist within the walls of the Fire Nation palace.

There was animated talk amongst the various guests, who were as colorful as the decorations around the room. There were representatives of all the nations, save one, present. Most of them had been released from the various prisons. Warriors and former captives from all three nations, each dressed in their traditional clothing, talked animatedly, as they awaited the arrival of the Firelord and the most honored guests, Avatar Aang and his friends.

Suddenly there was a blare of trumpets, and everyone's attention was drawn to the massive doors as they opened. Then, amidst pomp and ceremony, Firelord Zuko entered. At his side was the Lady Mai, looking beautiful in the robes representing her position as the girlfriend, and recently betrothed, of the Firelord.

As Zuko and Mai took their place at the head table, Zuko raised his hand for silence. Slowly, the room quieted down as everyone waited in anticipation for his announcement. With a genuine smile in his voice and a quiet authority which expressed the change as much as anything else, Zuko proclaimed, "I present to you our most honored guests, for whom this banquet is set. The heroes we all owe homage to: Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, Lady Toph Bei Fong, Kyoshi Warrior Captain Suki, and Sokka, warrior of the Southern Water Tribe!" With this pronouncement, the entire banquet hall roared with approval and applause as Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki, and Sokka entered. Each was wearing the finest ceremonial dress the Fire Nation could provide.

_As Katara returned to her room from the discussion with Iroh, she saw that__ a dress had been laid out for her. As she picked it up, she noticed it was blue silk, with silver trim. She picked it up and felt it. The smoothness of the material against her skin, the light weight of the dress, as well as the beauty of it made her shiver in delight. Yet, she felt guilty, almost as if she had slipped into someone else's room._

_As she was standing there, admiring the dress, two serving women entered. The eldest coughed quietly and asked, "Is the dress to your liking, M'Lady?"_

"_Oh," started Katara. "I didn't see you there. Yes, but...."_

"_M'Lady?"_

"_Well, it's so beautiful, I just don't know if it's okay for me to wear something like this."_

"_Firelord Zuko and Lady Mai were explicit in their __instructions, Lady Katara. We were to find only the best the nation could offer for you, Avatar Aang, and your companions. We are to help you with your hair, bath, and anything else you might require, M'Lady."_

_At this, Katara blushed and laughed a little. "I think I can bathe myself, but I'm not sure what the most recent hairstyles are, so I could use a little help with that."_

"_As you wish, M'Lady."_

_At this, the women pulled the water for Katara's bath, then exited through a door near the bath room, telling her to pull the bell cord and they would immediately return._

_A similar scene took place with the others, as well. Each was provided with the best clothing the Fire Nation could provide, along with baths and grooming. The only one to truly resist was Toph. _

"_**I am NOT going to take off my healthy coating of earth!**__" she shouted as the servants rode waves of earth that__ were trying to move them out of the room. The Firelord had warned them about this, and the matron of the female servants had chosen girls who had been born and raised in fishing villages and had grown__ up learning how to stand in boats which were rocking and rolling with the sea. They slowly but surely moved until they were able to pick her up, only to have her resist so that she and two of the six servants plunged into the bath together, where they proceeded to scrub Toph and ply various bath oils until she once more resembled the heiress of the Bei Fong family. (The Ladies Mai and Katara had been explicit that they were to bathe Toph, no matter what.)_

_After the bath was an even merrier chase as the six servants attempted to keep Toph's feet from contact with the floor, while trying to get her into the dress the Firelord, Lady Mai and Katara had insisted she wear and do her hair. Finally, she was, in her opinion, once again in the social straight jacket she had avoided for so long. The servants, much the worse for wear, left the room quickly lest they make themselves targets of a renewed show of disapproval from Toph._

_Just a couple of doors down, Suki was enjoying a bath and a talk with the servants assigned to assist her. Laughing and gossiping as if they were old friends, she was somewhat sad when the time with them __was over._

_Meanwhile, Sokka was regaling "his" servants with recounts of daring-do as they assisted him. He had at first resisted, until he was assured that the Firelord was given the same assistance. After that, he primped and preened worse than any peacock-duck._

_Aang, meanwhile, had allowed the servants to draw his bath but refused to let__ them assist him in dressing. He was, he said, "just an unpretentious Air Nomad and don't__ need anything else." Upon finishing, he found the familiar robes of the Southern Air Temple. The formal robes he had worn during the coronation had not been used except by the most senior monks, the council of Master Airbenders. Although Aang was a Master Airbender__,__ and, as the last airbender, had a dual reason to wear them, he chose not to out of __respect for Monk Gyatso and the rest of the council. Following his humble spirit, he chose to wear the attire __of a simple Air Nomad in the Southern Air Temple style. These had the added benefit of being much more in tune with the weather in the Fire Nation. Consisting of pants and a robe, it ran over his left shoulder and wrapped simply around his torso, leaving his right shoulder bare. He had asked Zuko if some of these might be found, and Zuko had been better than his word. Apparently, some Southern airbender robes had been found in the museum. However, instead of just__ giving them to Aang, Zuko had ordered the royal tailors to make several new sets just for the Avatar, using the finest silks in the Fire Nation. The result was a set of robes fit for an airbender-light, airy, and cool. As Aang put them on (not without a little trepidation at wearing something so expensive), he felt comfortable and relaxed. The robes felt so good that he had to try a couple of airbending moves to see how flexible they were. As he went through several of the more complicated techniques, the robes fit and moved with his body almost as if they were part of him. For the first time in a long time__,__ Aang felt nearly like he was __at home. He started to put on the Master Airbender beads he had worn for the coronation, then took them off. Like the formal robes, he felt they were too pretentious for everyday wear, even for a banquet._

_As the gang gathered to prepare to enter the banquet hall, Aang, for the first time in several days, got a good look at Katara. His mouth dropped open in surprise. Gone was the simple Water Tribe girl Aang had fallen in love with. In front of him was, he thought, the very epitome of beauty. The dress Katara wore fit her almost like a glove. Aang had blushed every time he and Katara had__ practiced waterbending. Her wraps and bathing attire left little to the imagination. The dress she wore now was more concealing, yet somehow__ even more revealing. It hugged her every curve, accentuating her femininity in ways that suggested the woman she had become. Aang couldn't take his eyes off of her until Toph elbowed him, saying, "If you're gonna stare, do it on your own time. They're about to announce us."_

_Aang shook his head and gathered his thoughts and his senses in time for the doors to open as Zuko announced them. _

'_I have to tell her tonight. I can't let her go on thinking that I don't love her,' Aang thought as they walked into the banquet hall._

As they took their seats, Katara and Aang were seated between Zuko and Mai and across from Sokka, who was between Suki and Toph.

Katara blushed as she thought about Aang's nearness to her. As she did so, her thoughts turned to what had happened as she and the rest had gathered just before entering the banquet room.

_Katara had looked up just as Aang had exited the hallway and drew near to the group. She stared in wonder at the way his robes floated around him as if they of some magical material that emanated from airbending. The robes seemed to mould to his torso whenever they touched him. One end draped over his left shoulder from behind, looping down and back over his left shoulder, where the other end hung down his back. This left the right side of his chest and both arms bare and allowed her to see just how much Aang's body had developed over the last year. His chest and arms had become well__ defined, nearly chiseled. In spite of this, he was not bulky. Rather, he was still lean and wiry, giving a picture to the definition of "airbender". _

_As she gazed at him, she noticed there were a few scars from his battle with Ozai. Yet rather than considering them disfiguring, she thought they were attractive. Once again__,__ her thoughts went to the notes she had found in his room. One had said __**"You were the reason I had the courage to fight Ozai. I couldn't bear to think of a world where you were in danger because I wouldn't do my duty. My love and concern for you pushed me onward...." **_

_As Katara gazed at Aang, she felt a warmth beginning in the pit of her stomach. Here was no longer the boy she had freed from the ice__berg so long ago. Now he was the preview __of the man he would become, had already started to become. _

_As these thoughts raced through her mind, she began having other thoughts, remembering what Iroh had said and what she had found out by reading those letters in Aang's room. Here was the young man who loved her. __**"LOVED her"**__. __**"Loved HER".**__ Here was the young man she loved. Thinking about this, she looked up at his face, and saw his eyes focused on her. __**Those eyes! They seemed to contain all the power of a stormy sky, the depths of love itself. And they only seemed to flash and shine when he looked at her. Her....though she was a Water Tribe peasant, he loved her. **_

_For the first time since she had met Aang, Katara recognized what all those looks, all the blushes, all the times he had placed his hand behind his neck when he was talking with her meant. He had loved her even then__**!**__ Once again, Katara felt the pangs of regret she had experienced __when she had found Aang's letters. This time she was determined NOT to allow Aang to slip through her fingers. The only thing was she didn't know HOW she was going to do it. Would he even want to talk with her?_

Toph, who was opposite Katara, could sense her heartbeat speed up and the obvious change in her body temperature, which meant Katara was blushing. Toph smiled to herself as she "saw" these things. It looked like everything was going to work out after all, with a little help, of course.

Even as Toph was observing Katara through he earthbending, Suki saw Katara's blush and shy smile. _'Good!' _she thought, _'Toph's visit with Zuko and Mai is__ bearing some fruit.'_

**oooOooo**

_Earlier, after their little talk with Iroh, Toph had searched out Zuko. She found him in his study with Mai. She told them about what was going on with Katara and Aang. After hearing what Toph said, Mai, surprisingly, had agreed that the two teens needed, and deserved, each other. Or, as she said, "Zuko, didn't you tell me Katara was especially fond of Aang?" Zuko's somewhat cryptic reply was, "Yeah, you could say that..." as he remembered those words at the Western Air Temple, 'If you do anything to hurt Aang, you won't have to worry about your destiny any longer.' Zuko still couldn't help an involuntary "gulp" as he thought of that scene and those words. He knew that Katara had accepted him, but the passion behind the words and the depth of emotion he saw in her eyes when she confronted him had affected him more than anything else he had ever experienced. _

_As he thought about these things, he became even firmer in his conviction that Katara and Aang belonged together__,__ and that he should do everything within his power __to ensure they didn't lose each other. Accordingly, he talked with Toph and Mai, deciding to make __sure they couldn't avoid each other. He called the head butler and ordered a slight change in the seating arrangement._

**oooOooo**

Meanwhile, Sokka, in spite of the ever present call of his stomach, was watching Aang. He noticed Aang's goofy grin was back, but there was something more. Every so often, Aang would seem to innocently rub his shoulder against Katara's or absentmindedly place his hand on hers momentarily as he was talking to someone. He would then remove it as if he had just accidentally touched her.

Yet, in spite of all this, neither Katara nor Aang would look directly at each other. Just shy glances, little smiles, etc. Sokka decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

A/N: Once again, thanks to my pinch hitting Beta, Liselle129. Ma'am, you are a wonder. Thank you.

A/N: For my readers: I'm sorry it took longer than what I had promised on this chapter, but I had reached a serious writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the characters, nor rights. I am a simple, albeit untalented, wordsmith.

This occurs between the final battle and the scene in the Jasmine Dragon in the finale.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

_As she was getting ready to leave her room, Katara realized she needed one last thing to complete her ensemble. Maybe it would be a way to get Aang to realize what he meant to her. So, she went back in and found one of her greatest treasures, a handmade necklace woven from fishing line and decorated with flowers and other trinkets. Putting it around her neck, she felt she was ready for the banquet__,__ and (hopefully) a talk with a certain airbender._

**oooOooo**

After the young heroes had taken their seats, the banquet began in earnest. As servants brought in tray after tray of various foods, the guests saw a wonder. Every nation's most favored delicacy was featured. Among the them were roast hippo-cow from the Fire Nation, fried breads and sweets from the Earth Kingdom, stewed sea prunes from the Southern Water Tribe, fried turtle- seal from the Northern Water Tribe, and, for dessert, fruit pies from the Southern Air Temple. There was plenty of everything, and even Sokka's hunger was sated.

While the guests ate, the buzz of conversation was heard throughout the great banquet hall. At the head table, there was no less conversation than anywhere else in the room,.

But Sokka was busy thinking about the conversation he, Suki, and Toph had while Katara and Aang finished dressing.

**oooOooo**

_'Okay, now, we all know the plan, right?' asked Sokka._

_'Yeah, you're going to find something to start the conversation, then we're all going to chime in with reminiscences of seeing Katara and Aang's feelings for each other,' replied Suki._

_'That's the plan,' confirmed__Sokka._

_'But don't overdo it, Snoozles!' added Toph. 'You have a habit of being too melodramatic.'_

_'Not me!' Sokka said, then giving a quick yelp and mumbling about how girls shouldn't be allowed to earthbend after Toph hit his shoulder in the same spot for the umpteenth time that week._

_'Yes, you,' Suki snickered as she elbowed him from the other side while shushing them at the same time. 'Shhhhh, here comes Katara.'_

**oooOooo**

Now, as he was thinking about a way to "help" Aang and Katara realize their feelings were mutual, Sokka noticed the necklace Katara was wearing. That gave him an idea.

Sokka turned to Suki and said, "After we left Kyoshi, we traveled around a quite a bit. We met Haru, and Katara encouraged him in his earthbending. When he got captured by the Fire Nation, Katara insisted on getting herself captured to try to help him. She's really stubborn that way......." This earned him an elbow in the side from Suki.

"Not helpful," she murmured.

"Right," Sokka agreed, surreptiously rubbing his side. "So, Aang and I helped her and the earthbenders escape, but she lost mom's necklace in the process. Zuko found it and used it to track us down. Katara was so forlorn about losing mom's necklace, Aang took my fishing line to make her a new one. In fact, it's the necklace she's wearing tonight. Aang's always doing something like that."

"Awww, that is so cute," said Suki, jumping in right on cue.

"Yeah, then he fought me at that nunnery, where they make all that perfume. I actually believe that's part of the reason he fought me so hard, just to get that necklace back," added Zuko. "If I remember correctly, he said something like 'You have something I want,' and when he was gone, so was the necklace."

Katara's hand went to the necklace around her neck. She blushed as she remembered how distraught she had been, then smiled as she thought of how once again Aang had done something for her.

Toph's voice now cut into Katara's reverie. "Yeah, but Aang wasn't the only one to do things. Do you know what Katara was doing the entire time Aang was out after the battle in Ba Sing Se? She never left his side. She was always there. Sokka, I remember your dad and her getting into an argument because she wouldn't go to a bed to sleep. She would fall asleep while worrying over Aang."

It was Aang's turn to blush and smile as he thought of how Katara greeted him when he woke up from his "sleep" after that battle.

"Yeah, but here's something you guys didn't know about," Zuko interjected. "When I met you all at the Western Air Temple, everyone accepted me, except Katara. She let me know that if I did anything to even make her THINK I was going to hurt Aang, well, let's just say that she let me know she wasn't going to be very nice."

"Yeah, that sounds like Katara. Always defending those she cares about and loves," added Sokka. "Then there was the time Katara got mad because Aang was being fawned over by all those girls on Kyoshi...."

"Oh, I remember hearing about that," Suki said. "Koko was miffed for a week because 'Aangy was stolen away from her by that Water Tribe girl.'" She stomped her foot and folded her arms as she said it, doing a very good imitation of Koko.

"That's not the only time she did that," said Sokka. "During that secret dance party, when we first entered the Fire Nation, there was this girl Aang had met at school....."

"Wait, you mean Aang went to school here in the Fire Nation?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah, for about a week. I didn't think it was a good idea at first, but then we learned a lot of things about the Fire Nation we didn't know...." said Sokka.

"Yeah, like how much Katara 'liked' Aang," added Toph with a little smirk.

"So anyway, Katara and I were sitting there watching the party unfold, and I mentioned that Aang and this Onji looked pretty good together......."

"And boy, did Sugar Queen's heartbeat speed up! And I could feel her blushing," said Toph, "almost like just before, when I mentioned that Twinkletoes, er, Aang was a pretty good dancer. Of course, the only way the two things were similar is that they involved Aang. The one with Onji was jealousy, pure and simple, while the one with the dancing was admiration. You seeing people judge it all on expression and such. But I can tell the difference in voice, heartbeat, and stuff like that."

"Yeah," added Mai in her slow drawl as she looked meaningfully at Katara. "Jealousy. It's one of the surest indicators that someone cares about someone else."

"Well, I think it's cute when two people care about each other so much," Suki said as she flashed Katara and Aang a smile.

At this, both Katara and Aang blushed. Katara glanced up at Aang, once again wondering why he would care for a girl from such humble beginnings as her. As she looked at him, she again noticed the scars from his battle with Ozai. Seeing them, she thought back to the way Aang expressed his feelings after they made it safely through the Serpent's Pass. Wonderment and sudden realization hit her as she thought about his words,_ "Seeing this family, so full of hope and love...it reminded me of how I feel about Appa, and how I feel about you." _Even then, Aang had loved her! Her face heated all over again as she thought about it.

Once again, she thought about all the times Aang had blushed in her presence, all the times he had choked up and seemed so tongue-tied when he was talking with her. She reveled in the realization of his love and the wonder that here was the Avatar, Aang, the person whom her Gran-Gran had told her stories about, and he was right here, next to her. _Next to her.... _She got a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought about how much she liked the way that sounded. The scars reminded her how much he loved her. She thought he was the handsomest guy in the world.

As Katara was dreamily looking at Aang, he glanced up at her. As always, when he looked at Katara, he fell into an almost dreamlike state. Here was the girl who had inspired him to defeat Ozai. The girl who seemed so untouchable, who was so beautiful, so caring. She was sitting right next to him, so close he could touch her. In fact, he had been touching her, shoulder to shoulder, sometimes brushing her hand, always feeling there was no place he would rather be than next to her.

"Ewwww. You guys don't have to feel them blushing and their hearts racing and stuff," said Toph.

As she said this, both Aang and Katara looked up with a start, suddenly finding their eyes locked together. As Katara looked into Aang's eyes, she saw the love he had for her, the love she had so cavalierly dismissed at Ember Island. Along with that love, she also saw a question, and a little bit of fear._ 'Do you love me?' _was the question Aang seemed to be asking as she looked into his eyes. As she continued to look, she realized Aang was laying himself bare to her. She understood for the first time that he was giving her one of the greatest gifts anyone can give another. With his statement of love, and his question for her, he was giving her his heart, making himself vulnerable to hurt and pain. Suddenly, Katara saw that THIS was what love meant. It was to let down your defenses, to let someone in, even though it might cause you pain, to lay yourself open to them, this was what love entailed. As she realized this, she once more felt the fear of Aang being hurt while doing his duty as the Avatar, the fear of her heart breaking. This time, however, she began to let down her barriers and was willing to let her defenses down, even as Aang had done for her.

As the rest of the group were remembering the various ways that Aang and Katara had let everyone except each other know of their feelings, Aang couldn't help but remember one that no one else could possibly truly understand.

_They were at the Northern Water Tribe, where Aang and Katara both hoped to learn waterbending. Pakku was more than willing to teach Aang__,__ but refused to teach Katara__,__ because 'a woman's place,' according to Pakku, 'was to heal and raise a family, while the men learned the warlike aspects of waterbending.' Aang was furious and was going to just leave. Katara, however, realized that Aang needed the training that only Pakku could give him, so she swallowed her pride and released her desires to learn waterbending, so Aang could achieve his destiny. Later, in order to get back into Pakku's good graces after he'd caught Aang teaching Katara some of the techniques he'd learned, Katara had been willing to humble herself and apologize. Granted, Pakku had pushed her too far by calling her a little girl, leading Katara to challenge him to a fight, but Aang appreciated the gesture anyway. Besides, her fiery spirit was part of what he loved about her._

Going over this memory, Aang realized just how much Katara loved him. She was willing to give up her dream for his sake. As he thought about that, he looked at the young woman next to him with an even deeper appreciation and awe for her love. _'How could I have ever doubted it?' _he asked himself.

"Hey, Toph," Suki asked, "do you remember that time when Katara took Aang shopping with her?"

"Oh, do you mean the time Aang was airbending himself all around the camp for the rest of the day?" Toph replied. "No, wait. That happened every time Katara talked with Aang."

"Yeah, I remember that one," Toph continued. "I could feel him and Katara blushing so much that I had to get my feet off the ground. I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Yeah," said Suki. "What was it they were looking at, anyway? Oh, I remember. Katara stopped at a dress shop and tried one of the dresses on, and she asked Aang what he thought of it."

"Oh, right," responded Zuko. "If I remember, that was the time Sokka asked Aang if he would like a nice caterpillar-moose steak, and Aang said......

"'Yeah, that would be nice,'" the whole group, minus Katara and Aang, chimed in together.

"Yeah, I wonder what Aang's mind was so focused on?" Sokka said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, right after we left the Northern Water Tribe, Pakku had directed us to go to General Fong." Sokka continued. "He said General Fong would be able to help us get to Omashu. While we were there, General Fong tried to harness the power of the Avatar to use against the Fire Nation. Aang was willing at first, until Fong went too far. He tried to get Aang to enter the Avatar state by attacking him. When that didn't work, Fong went after Katara. Aang pleaded with him to stop, but when he thought General Fong had harmed Katara, Aang went into the Avatar state and wouldn't stop until Fong had been neutralized. You know, I wonder why Aang didn't go into the Avatar state until Katara was endangered....." As Sokka said this, he looked knowingly towards Aang and Katara with a smile on his face.

"Then there was the other time Katara couldn't find mom's necklace....." started Sokka.

Aang sat there listening to the stories being told about how everyone knew he and Katara had feelings for each other, everyone except them, that is. As he listened, he began to resemble Sokka's representation of him when Katara asked him to go shopping. Slowly, everything else stopped. He could no longer hear Sokka or Toph's stories, nor the laughter they evoked as they described them. All he could see was Katara as she quietly ducked her head, her cheeks blushing wildly. He thought that no other girl could hold a candle to her as he watched her fingers catch several tendrils of her hair and begin to fidget with it. He watched her hands, such delicate, yet strong, hands. The hands of the girl he loved.

Katara, meanwhile, was wondering in awe why she hadn't noticed all these things before. Even though it was obvious that Aang was shy, it was equally obvious that he was just as smitten with her as she was with him. She absently began fidgeting with her hair, a nervous habit she had picked up while they were in the Fire Nation. As she thought about Aang, of his obvious love for her, she remembered the time Sokka had mentioned, how Aang had gone into the Avatar state when General Fong had endangered her. Nothing else had triggered it that time, even though General Fong had attacked Aang with a unit of earthbenders. Nothing, that is, until General Fong attacked her. Aang later told her that Roku had told him the Avatar state was a defensive form to protect the Avatar. Yet, it was only when she was in danger that Aang had finally allowed the Avatar state to take over. The thought of how much Aang loved her, so much that even though he wouldn't allow the Avatar state to trigger to protect himself, he immediately went into it when her safety was involved, caused Katara to blush and look down at her hands, as she felt overwhelmed by Aang's love for her.

Katara's attention was drawn back to Sokka as he told of how Aang had done everything he could to find her missing necklace.

While the story unfolded and everyone's attention was on Sokka, Aang very quietly removed the object of the story from his sash and draped it over Katara's glass.

'_This is it,' _he thought. _'Everyone is so sure she cares for me, I hope she does, but I don't want to tell her how I feel in front of everyone. If I'm wrong, I don't want everyone to see me fall flat on my face.' _Thinking this, Aang got up and went outside as Sokka finished his tale.

".....and Aang didn't leave one stone unturned, even going so far as to look in the packrat-gopher's hole, which is where Katara's necklace was found."

Everyone smiled and laughed about the lengths Aang had gone in finding the missing necklace. Meanwhile, Katara, whose face was redder than the Fire Nation flag, reached forward to take a drink from her glass. As she grasped it, she felt something soft and velvety against her fingers. Looking at the glass in her hand, she saw that same necklace, the necklace Aang had twice found for her, the necklace she had left on the note in his room. As it registered what she was looking at, she felt a slight disturbance in the air near her. She glanced up towards Aang, only to see him disappearing through the curtains which led to the balcony.

* * *

A/N: Once again, thanks to my pinch hitting Beta, Liselle129. Ma'am, you are a wonder. Thank you.

A/N: For my readers: We're nearing the end of this wonderful ride. I have had as much fun writing it as y'all have had reading it (at least I HOPE y'all had fun reading it). One, maybe two, more chapters to go. In the meantime, if you haven't gone to my profile and voted in my first ever poll, please do so now. I would REALLY appreciate it. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the characters, nor rights. I am a simple, albeit untalented, wordsmith.

This occurs between the final battle and the scene in the Jasmine Dragon in the finale.

* * *

**The Kiss Chapter VII**

Katara watched Aang's figure disappear through the curtains that covered the door to the balcony as she grasped the silk ribbon of the necklace he had placed on her glass. She traced the design on the medallion that was the centerpiece of her mother's necklace. Thoughts of another necklace, similar to this one, but crafted with a blue topaz stone as it's centerpiece, came to her mind. Both had been crafted with love in their designs. Her mother's necklace was handed down to her from her Gran-Gran, who had been given it by Pakku, her new grandfather. The one she was thinking about was etched with the symbols of the Water Tribe and Air Nomads intertwined. This was complemented with an inscription on the back, proclaiming Aang's love for her. Thinking about this, she quietly got up from her chair and moved toward the curtains the airbender had disappeared through mere moments before.

As Aang, then Katara, left their seats and exited the banquet hall, 5 sets of eyes watched their movements with cautious optimism, followed by quiet whispering as Katara's form disappeared from view.

"I can't believe it," proclaimed Zuko, as Katara wove her way through the curtains. "Your plan actually seems to be working, Sokka."

"Of course it's work-- Hey! What do you mean you can't believe it?" Sokka almost yelled before he was, once again, elbowed by Suki on one side, with Toph joining in on the other side. This caused him to start to yelp, before Suki covered his mouth with her hand as she gave an embarrassed smirk, and a quiet, "Sorry."

"That's ok, sis," said Toph. "They're in their own little world right now. I don't think they could be interrupted by anything short of a giant lion-turtle."

"Yeah," drawled Mai. "If they're anything like Sokka and you at breakfast the other morning, well, even an earthquake probably wouldn't faze them."

"Well, I did get Sokka to rub his head before he and Suki......" started Toph, before Suki managed to throw in, "We were talking about Katara and Aang here...."

**oooOooo**

Aang was standing on the balcony, watching the festivities going on in the streets of the Fire Nation capital, thinking of how Mai was turning out to be a perfect match for Zuko. She was the one who had suggested to Zuko they should declare a day of celebration for the whole nation.

_Zuko looked at Mai with a strange expression on his face, then asked her what they should do._

"_Well, a carnival, food booths, inviting merchants, donating some hippo-cows for barbecuing and some Earth Kingdom sweet breads as well as prizes for the various contests," Mai said. _

_This was such a departure from the emotionless parades of military might and lack of fun under Ozai's rule, Zuko immediately agreed._

Looking below, Aang saw that the people were literally like children set free from the cares of a heartless headmaster. Zuko's name, along with his fiancee's, the Avatar and his friends were toasted well into the night throughout the capital city.

As Aang watched, he thought of all they had all worked for. The faces of the people they had met, those who had lost so much. Tears pooled in his eyes as he thought of how much he missed Monk Gyatso and his fellow Air Nomads. Yet, even as he thought of his loss, he remembered Guru Pathik's words, how new love took the place of those he lost.

_Katara, the one person who meant so much to him......._

Because of her he had been able to bring about change and balance. The very same change and balance he saw both below him in the capital city and behind him in the banquet hall.

Yet, he still wasn't fully at peace in his own heart. He lacked that one thing, that one person, who would bring about the balance _he_ so needed. As he contemplated this, his thoughts, as always, turned to the girl he loved and would always love. Katara, who woke him from his 100 year sleep. The one person who, more than anything else, gave him the courage and inspiration to face Ozai and defeat him. Without her, he would still be that weak little kid who ran away from his destiny. Because of her he had become a fully realized Avatar. Without her he was, in his own eyes, nothing.

While Aang was contemplating this, a familiar figure appeared from the banquet hall. Upon seeing him, silhouetted against the moonlit sky, she stopped in awe of the sight before her. Here was the Avatar, the one person she had once thought beyond her ken. Yet now she knew that he loved her. The thought of this, and the view of him standing on this balcony, waiting for her, made her almost shiver in delight. She walked forward, only to hear him speak.

"I did it all for you, you know?" he said without turning around. "I couldn't stand to think of you in a world where there was no hope. I did it for everyone else, too, but my main reason was you. Ozai almost overpowered me while I was taking his bending away, but the thought of you, left in his clutches, gave me the strength and desire to continue. It's always been you, Katara."

As he said this, Katara's mind once more wandered back to the letters, to the necklace, to all that Aang had sacrificed for her, and she felt a tear start down her cheek. "Aang, I wouldn't want to live in a world where you weren't there. But........"

"But what?" Aang interrupted as he turned around, several emotions flitting across his face at once.

"I was afraid, Aang. I was so afraid......" Katara said quietly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

A hurt and confused look came over Aang's face. "What were you afraid of, Katara? Of me? Katara, I love you. I've loved you for the longest time. Why would you be afraid of me?" The hurt was evident in his voice. He could barely choke out the words, the emotions within his heart were so strong and so confusing.

"No, Aang, I wasn't afraid of you. I was afraid of what would happen, how I would feel, if something happened to you. You don't understand how I felt after Azula shot you, after you......." As she said this, Katara realized how selfish she sounded.

"You mean after I was struck down? After I.....died?"

"Yes, Aang, after you died!" Tears coursed down her face as Katara cried out rather loudly.

"My whole world came crashing down," Katara said as she moved to the railing where Aang stood. "I was so scared, so lost. If it wasn't for the water from the Spirit Oasis, you would have been gone, and I wouldn't have you. Oh, Aang, I couldn't live in a world without you. I was so afraid of what would happen if you didn't come back. I wouldn't have anything left to live for. I was so selfish and so scared. I was trying to protect my heart." These last words were spoken so softly that Aang almost couldn't hear them through her sobbing.

Aang moved to Katara and wrapped his arms around her, one hand on the back of her head, his cheek resting against her hair.

"Katara, I never really understood......."

"How could you, Aang?" she said through her tears. "I never gave you a chance to. The worst part about it is I lied to you. I was never confused. That horrid play, all those days when we hardly talked, my heart was breaking. I thought if I never allowed my heart to accept that I loved you, it wouldn't hurt as much. But, in doing that, I hurt the one I loved more than life itself. I hurt you, and I almost lost you. I can never forgive myself for that."

Aang's heart nearly broke as she said this. "Katara," he said softly as he held her close, "I thought you didn't want me. I was even willing to let you go, to watch you spend the rest of your life with someone else if that made you happy....."

"No one could ever take your place," she said. "I love you and I don't want anyone else. I was a fool to let you think I didn't care for you. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Shhhhh, Katara, there's nothing to forgive. I'm the fool. I assumed you didn't love me. I almost threw you away......."

"Oh, Aang," Katara cried out, "you are so wonderful and caring. No one else would ever do that. Only you would be so concerned about me after the way I treated you. What did I do to deserve you?" she sniffled as she burrowed her face closer into his neck, her arms constricting even tighter around him.

"I think you have that backwards," Aang murmured.

"You taught me what it means to love," Katara continued. "I was afraid, but you taught me that true love works past that fear, and holds on in spite of the fear. Because of you and your love I've been able to let my fear go, to love with all my heart.

"Katara, I love you so much...."

"I know, Aang," she said through the tears which continued to fall. "I love you, too."

"That's the really unbelievable part for me," Aang said. "Maybe you were right, about it being my destiny to be here, now. I mean, I was kept on ice until you were here, waiting for me. I've cared for you almost since the moment you woke me up. I've come to love you through the times we shared. I don't want to think of life without you."

Saying this, he placed one hand on her head and cradled her against himself. They stood there for what seemed like mere moments yet also seemed like forever. Finally, Aang drew back and looked at Katara. He wondered how he had been blessed with knowing her, what he had done to deserve her love. He took one hand and softly wiped her tears away.

Feeling Aang's hand against her face Katara looked up at him shyly, wondering why she had been blessed with his love. Why did he choose her over all the other girls out there? It was something she would marvel about all the rest of her life. Right now, though, she just relaxed in his embrace.

They stood looking at each other as Katara lifted her hand and traced his face, loving how he was maturing, becoming the man he was destined to be.

As Aang touched her face in turn, she gently grasped his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it.

A smile brightened Aang's face as her lips caressed the arrow on his hand. "I see you found your mother's necklace."

"Yes, someone found it and returned it to me." Katara's shy smile shone through her words.

"I was wondering if you knew someone who might want this," Aang said as he brought out the necklace he had made..

"Oh, Aang, I would love to, but I'm not old enough to be engaged, yet."

"Well, think of it as a promise. You see, there is no other girl in the world I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

"But what would my dad say? What about Sokka?"

Aang smiled as he thought back to the conversation he and Sokka had in the garden earlier that day. "Oh, I think Sokka wouldn't mind. I mean, didn't you notice the way he and the others were practically pushing us together tonight?"

"Yeah, they were pretty obvious, now that you mention it." Katara giggled.

Aang's face brightened too, as he said, "Yeah, I kinda thought so, too."

**oooOooo**

"So, what's happening, Toph?" asked Sokka.

"Shhhhh, you're breaking my concentration, Snoozles," she said as she "listened" with her feet.

"I can't see too much, they're too far away. But they are holding onto each other."

"Guys," interrupted Suki, "leave them alone. They deserve their time. They've earned it."

"Well, I've earned it, too. I mean, if it weren't for my plan they'd still be not talking to each other....." Sokka started on one of his rants, until Suki stopped him by giving him a kiss.

"Ewwww! Now everything has gone too fuzzy. I can't see a thing for all the lovey dovey around here," complained Toph as she lifted her scandalized feet free of the floor while Zuko and Mai laughed at the trio.

"Zuko," said Mai, tears running down her face from the uncharacteristic laughter, "now I understand why you love your new family so much."

"Yeah," replied Zuko through his own tears, "I wouldn't trade them for the world."

**oooOooo**

"Aang," Katara said as they held each other in the moonlight, "please pinch me, let me know for sure this is all real."

Instead of pinching her, Aang kissed the top of her head. "It's real, Katara."

However, this wasn't enough for her, and she took hold of his head and guided his mouth to hers, capturing his lips in a kiss. She moved her arms to embrace him as she deepened the kiss, telling him through the ancient language of love just how much he meant to her.

Aang, for his part, was at a loss for only a second before he returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster.

"You're right," agreed Katara, smiling as they broke away from each other breathlessly. "That did feel real."

"I'll talk to your father as soon as possible," Aang promised her, leaning his head against hers. "This is just the beginning. We have all the rest of our lives together," he said. The sounds of merriment drifted up to them as citizens of all three nations celebrated the new world which Aang, Katara, and their friends - no, their family - had given them.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here it is. I might add an epilogue later, but I think this answers the question, _"How did they get from the scene in the Ember Island Players to the kiss in the finale?"_

**A/N:** I want to thank my Betas, long suffering and wonderfully talented, DragonFirebender 84 (aka Shinobi Bender) and Liselle 129. Ladies, you are fantastic. The many wonderful reviews are given to both of you as boquets of flowers in thanks for your assistance. I couldn't have done this without you.

* * *


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the characters, nor rights. I am a simple, albeit untalented, wordsmith.

This occurs between the final battle and the scene in the Jasmine Dragon in the finale.

* * *

**The Kiss: Epilogue**

Two women were sitting and drinking tea. They had been having a conversation. As the conversation lulled for a moment, the younger of the two lifted her cup to her lips, sipping slowly, taking her time to enjoy the flavor of the tea.

Slowly, with much thought, she set the cup down on the table. She had come to love Jasmine tea. It held so many good memories. It didn't hurt that it had a soothing and calming effect, too.

Suki, who was the older of the two women, asked a question that had been niggling her thoughts for a while now. "So, are you a little nervous?"

"Yes," the younger woman replied. "I'm nervous, yet I'm also so excited. All my life seems to have been preparing me for this."

As she said this, Katara (for that is who the younger of the two was) smiled softly. Then, with a quick change, her smile brightened. "Aang told me that Avatar Roku once told him 'Love will find a way'. And it did. In spite of all our missteps, in spite of all that stood against us, Aang and I........ Well, now, here we are."

"Yes, here you are," laughed Suki

'_Yes, here we are,' _thought Katara with a dreamy look on her face. She thought of all that had happened to bring Aang and herself to this point. It seemed like a miracle, yet she knew, _knew_, that she was destined to stand alongside Aang. To be his point of reference, his anchor in the world. And Aang.... Aang was destined to be her hero, her love, their story the great love story of all time. _Her_ Aang. How she loved the sound of that. For so long she had worried that she was being presumptuous, that he deserved better than what she could offer. Yet, after nearly losing each other, they both realized their love for each other. That was what today was all about.

After their first mutual kiss at the Fire Nation palace, then their second kiss at Iroh's tea house in Ba Sing Se, they had ventured to the South Pole, where Aang had presented himself to Hakoda to ask his permission to court and eventually marry Katara.

**oooOooo**

_A nervous and self-conscious Aang was sitting before Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda. Pakku, Kanna, and Sokka were arrayed around the chief of the Southern Water Tribe._

"_Chief Hakoda," Aang began, "I have had the honor and privilege to have your son, Sokka, and daughter, Katara, fight alongside of me. If it weren't for them, Katara especially, I would never have been able to overcome Ozai."_

_As Aang was saying this, Hakoda was listening with hidden amusement. Sokka had already told him about Aang and Katara. Hadn't he__,__ himself, observed how much she cared for Aang when he was unconscious following Ba__h__ Sing Se? When Aang had returned for Sokka before that battle, the expression on his face was enough of a testament for anyone who could see that Katara meant more to him than what he let on. And, now....Now he was here to ask for the right to court Katara._

"_She has been my anchor in all that has happened, and I can't think of life without her. So, I would like to ask your permission to court Katara and to marry her when we are both of age."_

_Hakoda kept his smile hidden for the moment as he asked, "How will you support my daughter? __Marriage is a major commitment, after all."_

"_Well, sir, there is plenty of land around the temples that can be farmed, and there are many people who are looking for homes now that the war is over. I was thinking of renting some of the land out and selling some outright. All I would ask is a percentage of the crops."_

"_Very good, but what about my grandchildren? How will you raise them if you and Katara are traipsing all over the world?"_

"_Sir, that is something for the future, but Katara will stay with the children until they are of an age to travel. I will always come home to her. She is my world. Without her I couldn't....I wouldn't know what to do. I love her and will do everything I can to make her happy."_

_As he said this, Aang remembered that time not so very long ago when he had been willing to live his life void of any happiness, just so Katara could be happy. Now, he was asking her father to bless their courtship, because he now knew she was happy with him._

"_Well, Aang, I believe you have the best intentions towards Katara, and I also believe you have her well being in mind....."_

_As Hakoda was speaking, Kanna looked at Pakku and smiled. She knew her son well, and he was being the father he had missed being while he was away during the war. Pakku, for his part, thought of the fiery young woman who had defied him at the North Pole. As he looked at this young man_, _the Avatar, before him, he saw just how much they fit together._

"_......therefore, I give you my permission to court Katara."_

_Aang gave a cheerful yell, then suddenly remembered where he was and quietly bowed to Hakoda._

_Hakoda looked at Sokka, winked, and smiled, as Sokka smiled back. Though Sokka would still be there for his sister, he was on the road to passing the mantle of protecting her to Aang._

**oooOooo**

In another room, Sokka, Hakoda, and Aang were talking.

"Well, Aang, this is the first step to a new life. Are you sure you're up to it?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah, I am. This is the day I've been dreaming about for several years." Aang replied.

**oooOooo**

_After receiving Hakoda's permission to court Katara, Aang spent the intervening years maintaining the peace and order that had been denied the world for 100 years. He was constantly shuttling back and forth between the 3 nations. However, every spare moment he had was spent in the Southern Water Tribe with Katara and her family. Sometimes he would take her on a picnic or some other trip just to spend time with her, to nurture their love. __Occasionally she even accompanied him on some of his trips, with a protective older brother along, of course.__ There had been Zuko and Mai's wedding, Sokka and Suki's wedding, attending Earth Rumble VIII where Toph retook her title. _

_Even when he was away Aang would send messages by hawk to Katara, telling her about what he was doing, how everything was working out. Aang had even invited Hakoda, Kanna, and Pakku along at different intervals, to let them know of his love for them as Katara's family, and his eventual family as well.  
_

_As time went on, Katara and Aang's love for each other grew even deeper. Her family, who had already accepted Aang, came to see what she saw in him. Everywhere he went, his maturity and wisdom, as well as his humility and sense of justice impressed everyone._

_In the meantime, Katara studied the Air Nomads and their culture. She wanted to be able to share as much of Aang's life as possible. She began learning to cook the dishes the Air Nomads were famous for, even going so far as to learn how to use water bending to whip up the toppings and fillings of the Southern fruit pies that Aang and Gyatso had made so long ago.  
_

**oooOooo**

"Aang, I would like you to have this," Hakoda said as he handed Aang a set of matching bracelets made from sandalwood. "In the Southern Water Tribe, it is customary for the mother and father of the groom to give the couple something to remember their families with. I know you are alone, so I decided to stand in as your father. Katara has commented on how important sandalwood was to your people, so this is a way for both of you to remember your people."

Aang's eyes filled with tears of joy as he accepted the bracelets. The fragrance of sandalwood filled the room as he thanked Hakoda. _The words of Guru Pathik came back to him........._

"_The Air Nomads love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love." Not only the love of Katara, but her whole family as well._

"Hey, it's time to go," said Sokka. "Dad, you had better go get Katara."

As Hakoda left the room, Sokka clasped Aang in a brotherly hug. "I'm so happy this day finally came. And I'm honored that you asked me to stand with you again."

So saying, they hurried out to the front of the temple. There, Aang saw all of the friends he had made through the years. As he took his place he heard everyone murmuring. He turned and saw Suki and Toph walking down the aisle. This was the only time he knew of that Toph had not fought wearing a dress. She and Suki both looked lovely. As they reached the front of the gathering, across from Aang and Sokka, a quiet descended upon all those gathered. Then, he saw her. Katara entered, looking more beautiful than ever. Her dress emphasized her beauty, and the ceremonial robe she was wearing seemed to flow with her as she walked next to Hakoda. She looked neither left nor right. Rather, her eyes were fixed on one person, Aang. A shy smile played upon her lips as she glided up to the altar.

For his part, Aang felt his smile couldn't be any bigger or else his whole face would split apart.

The day he had long dreamed of was finally here. He felt almost as if he were awakening from the ice berg all over again. Only this time, he didn't have a war he was waking up to. Instead, he had the future, his and Katara's future. Whatever came, whatever happened, he knew one thing was certain. They would face the future together, as husband and wife.

As Katara took her place at the altar, she still couldn't take her eyes off of Aang. She barely heard the words of the priest as he started the ceremony. When it came time to say their vows, she felt as if she were dreaming. Yet, it was quite real. Finally came the words she and Aang had both been waiting to hear for so long,: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

How to describe that kiss? It wasn't sweet and innocent like their first kiss in the Cave of Two Lovers. Nor was it hurried like the kiss on the day of black sun. Not guilty and rushed like the kiss at the Ember Island theater. It was as passionate and as sweet as the kiss at the Fire Nation palace and as the kiss at Iroh's Jasmine Dragon. But, this kiss was even better than those. This kiss had in it the promise of forever, the excitement of a new adventure. As Katara and Aang claimed each other's lips, sealing the vows they had just taken, the thought of anything or anyone other than each other vanished from their minds.

Too soon, they broke apart as the need for air overcame them.

"I love you, Katara." Aang breathlessly whispered.

"I love you, too, my love," Katara replied as she dove in for one more kiss. One more moment to themselves before they had to meet and spend time with their friends and family.

**oooOooo**

_bìng yúshì fúshìzhíwù xi-n báshè zhu-sho(u_

_(And thus the new journey begins...........)_


End file.
